


Mile High First Star

by josthockeythings



Series: TML Playoffs [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kinda anyway, M/M, Mile High Club, PWP, Plane sex, Porn Without Plot, game 5, little bit of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Freddie gets the first star in Boston for game 5. Auston just wants to sleep, but ya know... Freddie.





	Mile High First Star

Ah fuck. It’s a good night. They managed to scrape by in Boston in game 5. It feels good. It feels really good. In the back of his mind, Auston still knows they have to win the next two if it’s going to mean anything, but for now, he content to just bask in the joy of the night. He hangs on Freddie in the locker room when he’s finished with media. Freddie deserves all the attention after his game tonight. 45 fucking shots. 42 fucking saves. 

“Thanks, Aus,” Freddie says smiling down at him.

Auston blinks for a second not realizing he was speaking out loud. “You better not already have a plane buddy,” Auston says pushing away from  
Freddie to strip and get showered.

Freddie chuckles and nods. “Okay, Aus.”

Auston smiles. Like he would sit with anyone else. He showers and gets onto the bus in his suit. He can’t wait to get on the plane and just rest.  
The playoffs are really taking it out of him and they’re not even finished with the first round. Freddie plops down next to him. Auston immediately drops his head to Freddie’s shoulder. He’s so exhausted, and he’s slept on Freddie’s shoulder enough to know it’s a comfortable pillow. Freddie wraps his arm around Auston’s shoulder and holds him. 

It’s really late by the time they get to the airport. Auston trails behind Freddie, barely awake. They sit down on the plane together. Freddie puts Auston’s bag in the overhead compartment before sitting down with him. 

The team plane is so sweet. The chairs are actually super comfortable. Auston sinks into them, happy to be somewhere he can just sleep. His head lulls against Freddie’s shoulder as they take off. Freddie runs his hands through Auston’s hair and plays with the short hairs on his neck. It feels really good, relaxing Auston further into Freddie’s touch. He’s rubbing up at down Auston’s thigh, and Auston thinks he’s going to put him to sleep like this. 

“You’re incredible,” Freddie murmurs into Auston’s hair.

Auston hums in response, nuzzling a little closer. At this point though, Auston’s not sure it’s possible to get any closer. 

Freddie nibbles a bit on Auston’s ear. It awakens something in him, but Auston taps it down. Freddie does this when he’s tired and when he’s trying to start shit. 

“Auston,” he breathes. It tickles Auston’s ear. Then, he feels Freddie’s hand high on his thigh.

“What are you doing?” Auston groans. He shifts, but only manages in putting Freddie’s hand higher on his junk. 

“You played so well, and I’m first star. Don’t you think I should have a little fun?” His breath is warm on Auston’s neck. Freddie bites gently on it,  
soothing the sting with his tongue. 

Auston sighs as Freddie fully cups him through his pants. It does feel good. “But, the guy-“ Auston starts to protest. 

“They’re all asleep,” he whispers, kissing under Auston’s ear. “Just don’t wake them up.”

That’s a command Auston can follow. He buries his face in Freddie’s neck. Freddie unzips his slacks and pushes his hand down them. 

“You like that babe?”

Auston nods, biting his lip. If he doesn’t he’s going to make a sound he’ll regret. He’s so hard already in Freddie’s hand. He has that effect on Auston. Auston loves the way Freddie makes him feel. It’s something he’s never felt before with anyone else. It’s an addicting kind of ecstasy that he never wants to let go of. 

He gropes around until he feels Freddie’s hard on through his own slacks. He manages to get his hand down Freddie’s pants without much difficulty. From there, they become like desperate teenagers in the back of the car after prom, jerking each other, panting into each other’s mouths more than kisses. 

Auston’s breath starts to stutter and Freddie asks, “You gonna come for me, baby?”

Auston nods. He bites down on Freddie’s shoulder to keep from shouting into the plane. He can feel his release warm in Freddie’s hand on him.  
Freddie strokes him through it. He purrs in Auston’s ear, letting him come down slowly. 

When Auston comes too a bit, he realizes Freddie is still hard in his hand. He strokes up, thumbing at the head. Freddie shutters slightly and attaches his lips onto Auston’s neck. Auston does it again and feels Freddie come in his hand. He catches what he can, so it doesn’t stain the suit pants. Freddie is shaking against in, worrying a hickey into Auston’s neck. 

He finds a wet wipe on Freddie’s fold-down tray. He uses it to clean his hand. Freddie is always super cuddly after sex and Auston has never been opposed. Tonight is no different. Freddie curls into his side, breathing against his neck. 

“Good night, first star?” Auston asks.

“The best,” Freddie murmurs. He leans up to kiss Auston, a soft passionate kiss. Auston gets these a lot after sex, and he savors them. He loves his soft boyfriend as much as his rough and tough goalie. 

Auston strokes Freddie’s until they’ve both fallen asleep.

 

Auston wakes up as they’re landing. He rouses Freddie, who sits up blinking. It’s dark outside, and crazy late, or early depending on how you think about it. As they’re trudging off the bus with the rest of the guys, Auston catches Mitch’s eye. If looks could kill, Auston would probably be dead right about now.

He looks at Freddie, indicating all he needs before stepping over by Mitch to see what’s up.

“I hate you both,” Mitch mutters. 

“What?” Auston asks.

“You know exactly what you did last night. Don’t you even pretend you didn’t. I’m never gonna be able to get on the plane without thinking about  
it ever again.”

Auston groans. “How did you know?”

“I was sitting behind you and couldn’t sleep. I know what even the quietest sounds mean, Matts.” He pushes Auston’s shoulder. “Don’t do it again, assholes. And tell Freddie that too.”

Auston rolls his eyes and walks to Freddie’s car. 

“What was that?” Freddie yawns.

“Mitchy heard us.” Auston sighs, buckling in.

“Oh fuck,” Freddie mutters. He turns the car on and starts the drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!!!! And stay tuned for more of Auston and Freddie for game 6


End file.
